I'm Not A Little Boy Anymore
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: "I need a man who can keep me satisfied..." The younger man remembers that day when he heard those words coming out of Minato's mouth. He was only 13 years old at the time and had just started being fascinated by his Sensei, Minato-Sensei...


**∞ I'm** **Not** **A** **Little** **Boy** **Anymore ∞**

* * *

"Kakashi!" He yelled uncontrollably.

Minato was very confused, disoriented... surprised by his own behavior. But, he was also aroused. He was burning up because, of all of the attention that the young man was giving his body. He couldn't even remember how they had ended up in this situation. But, kiss after kiss, caress after caress and heated stare after heated stare... had led them from the Hokage office to inside his bedroom. Where they had locked themselves in and were squirming all over a blue bedsheet. And The Fourth Hokage didn't think about or analyzed what they were doing. He just wanted... _He just wanted him._

"Kakashi!"

He screamed as he was about to reach his climax. And while he ran his fingers through the soft hair locks of his ex-student. Kakashi continued taking care of his dick with authentic gluttony. He wasn't even really listening to him...

He had always desired him and now that he actually had him in his arms. He wanted to claim him. He wanted to give him all the pleasure he's always wanted to. The gray haired man has always been infatuated with the other man. Kakashi was captivated by him. Minato, seemed _ethereal_ to him.

The desire fogged up his view. The anxiety ran through every inch of his tongue. Just like the sweet fragrance of Minato. That scent and taste that engulfed his senses. His mouth couldn't get enough of the blond's engorged cock.

The popular Jōnin leader couldn't care less about being down on his knees in front of his Hokage or about how embarrassing this action is often seemed as... he needed him, he craved him with every fiber of his being. His burn for him was as big as, the tall mountains of a volcano in the middle of an eruption. His hands touching his hair. His gasps and moans of pleasure. His knees brushing against his shoulders... his intoxicating voice saying "Kakashi, Kakashi..."

He could listen to his name over and over. As if it were fuel for his delight. When Minato reached the peak of orgasm, the former student also felt that he reached the liveliest of climaxes.

"Kakashi?"

He heard him a few seconds afterwards. His voice was like diffused. Minato was so unsettled by his own desire, like disoriented by what had just occurred.

But, being completely honest here... there's not much he could've done when the young, Copy Ninja Kakashi, practically ripped his pants right off. And then he pushed him and made him sit on his own bed. Without giving him any time to react or say something. Kakashi, without any warning had just devoured his dick.

Then, he remembered those old words... as if they had just floated through the air, "_I need a man who can keep me satisfied..."_

The Hokage had lost every thing; his sanity, mind, self control and his authority. He only became a string puppet in the hands of this daring young man.

* * *

**The younger man remembers that day when he heard those words coming out of Minato's mouth. He was only 13 years old at the time and had just started being fascinated by his Sensei, Minato-Sensei... The blond had just formed Team Minato a few months ago. He had also just started a torrid love affair with the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha.**

**Nobody betted on them. And they were right on not doing so. Their affair lasted less than 2 months. But, this fact didn't make things less painful and his beloved mentor was suffering...**

**Minato felt like a cheap mistress who had just been used and tossed away; when he had gotten bored of him.**

**"What? You thought you meant something to me? Ha! You were just there when I wanted a fuck." That's what Fugaku told him when he broke up with him.**

**Of course, he should've known better. He should've guessed that Fugaku was just using him for sex. Their whole relationship had been built on that, _sex_. Sex, sex and more sex. Until, the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force... had grown tired of him. He guesses that he just couldn't keep up with that rhythm: The entire Uchiha clan, the Konoha Military Police Force, his wife, two kids and his unbridled sex life.**

**"God, I wish I knew how to quit him!" Minato thought one evening as he remembered how good the sex was between them...**

**Only two weeks had passed since they had called it quits and Minato really missed those moments of authentic pleasure. Because, maybe Fugaku had been a total jerk. But he was such a _Sex God_! How he longed for him...**

**He had been going over some important details about his team's next mission for hours now, but he just couldn't concentrate. The mission would have to wait. At least, until he cooled off this burning desire.**

**"That's much better..." He told himself as he took off his pants. His member was begging for attention. This is what happened when he thought about Fugaku. He moaned as he started touching his dick. Trying to calm down his arousal, but nothing was helping.**

**"I need a man who can keep me satisfied!" He yelled at no one in particular and let out a big sigh.**

**But...**

**His words weren't lost in the depth of the cave. His words were heard by a young boy who, was going to ask him to train with him at that moment. He was just entering the cave that, he saw his Sensei going in. But, he never walked in.**

**Because, that revelation ignited something in his mind. Something in his very sexuality... Those words, one by one were engraved in his memory forever. Just like that image of Minato-Sensei stroking his dick and fingering his own ass. The 13 year old Kakashi swore to himself on that same day, that he would be that man...**

* * *

"Minato."

Kakashi called him as he devoured him, with those dark gray irises filled with desire. The older man moved insecurely for a few moments. But, he couldn't do anything else. Not even think. Because, Kakashi pounced on him and pinned him to the bed. He had waited for this moment for 8 years.

_8 years!_

And nothing was going to stop him now. He would make Minato his or he'd die trying.

He kissed him in a dominant manner. Pinning his hands on top of his head and submitting him to his demands. The blond let himself be dominated without saying anything... but, Minato was stronger and faster than him. He knew that when he grew tired of this game, he would escape him with ease. Even with that in mind, it was still delicious to subjugate The Yellow Flash Of The Leaf.

He could understand why Fugaku had an affair with Minato. Even if he had a wife and kids. But, he won't ever forgive him. The mere thought of the fact that _his Minato-Sensei_ had been his, was eating him from inside. He was about to pop a vein from the wrath that consumed him.

The kiss became more brusque, due to the mix of sensations that overflowed the youngest one. When he pushed his tongue inside, his former Sensei moaned. While the two tongues intertwined inside the blond's mouth.

Their bodies rubbed against each other. Their hands were squeezing one another's with force. Their cocks were hard and impatient. As they rubbed against each other through the fabric of their pants... making them let out a grunt full of desire. He couldn't take it any longer.

Every cell in his being kept on begging him, demanding him to posses that man. The one responsible for his sexual awakening.

"_Minato-Sensei!"_

"_NO, Minato..."_

He had always been the beginning and the ending of everything referent in his life. Like a point of departure, or a point of entrance. _He loved him. _And he let him know this.

"I love you."

He confessed with his heart on his sleeve, after he had ended the kiss. Gazing into two deep pools of sapphire blue. He could get lost in those warm and enchanting eyes forever.

"Can I?" He asked him for his permission. Making those irises open up with authentic surprise. After a few seconds of reflection, Minato, nodded.

Their Konoha uniforms almost flew in the air before, ending up scattered on the floor. The Hokage breathed with difficulty while he watched how his former student took his place back on the bed. There was something in his gaze. Besides, the visible excitement. There was euphoria, impatience... Kakashi almost couldn't believe what those blue eyes showed him. _Minato-Sensei_, his sweet angel was hungering for him to posses him.

His skin emitted that kind of waves, his glossy eyes and his nervous attitude in the heat of the moment. Who would have guessed that, The Fourth Hokage liked being _dominated_?

But, what _turned him on_ the most was actually... the fact that it was going to be, Kakashi... _his little Kakashi_ the one who would be fucking him in a few minutes.

Their bodies touched once again, emitting some electric discharges at the first contact. They were nearing the limits of their resistance and they were about to climax. When they had just touched. Their eyes clashed and they couldn't look away. The dark gray eyes of his ex student pulled him in. As if, the younger man was the only person alive in the entire universe.

Kakashi adored him with every fiber of his being and that's why he wanted to please him in _everything_. And in anything. He knew that no one would ever love him in a more sincere and pure manner. And even if his feelings were corresponded. Minato didn't know how to say it with words. That's why he would use another language.

More subtle.

More authentic...

"Kakashi," he called him without taking his eyes off him. Letting the younger Ninja crawl on top of him. The blond was trembling from the hurricane of emotions that could be felt from inside the four walls.

Sweaty, diligent, nervous... with the feeling that they're committing a sin. But, also making things change for the better... into something more intimate and more personal.

Loving each other and letting each other know through their gazes. They kissed with great force. With want, happiness and euphoria. Biting and licking each other... exploring every nook and cranny on the other's body.

Discovering one another. Minato hugged him with arms and legs. He felt like he was missing limbs to feel the blond's body even closer. The Copy Ninja Kakashi penetrated him with much vigor and speed. He went in him dry, because he couldn't wait one more second. The cry of pain was silence by his own lips.

Even with the pain... the young Hokage never separated his body from his, nor did he reject him.

The thrusts kept on increasing by the seconds. The former student was too committed to the heat of the moment. He couldn't have full control of his actions and only continued moving his hips. His cock was reaching deeper and deeper inside of his mentor.

The mentioned man was clawing at his back. Leaving marks as a sign of supplicate. He was also biting his lips in a sign of pleasure. The two sensations mixed together inside of him and the powerful thrusts banging against his prostate; caused him to moan out like a bitch in heat.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!"

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. With the same intensity that every part of his body moved. His arms were tightening their grip on Kakashi's body, as were his legs.

While his lover kept on pounding away inside of him, harder and harder. With verve, rage and power. Ending up becoming breathless. Giving his all on every single thrust,. On every oscillation of his hip.

"Minato!"

He cried out when he reached his orgasm. Before, he ended up exhausted and falling on top of the older man. He tried to regain his breath, feeling his love's cum wetting his abdomen.

_Did he scream my name when he reached climax? _Kakashi asked himself. Listening to Minato's panting and feeling his accelerated heartbeat.

The blond's arms loosened their grip on him, but they didn't free his waist.

"Sensei?" He called him a few minutes after, neither had talked or moved. Simply enjoying their mutual company.

"What is it?" He answered as he caressed Kakashi's hair.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He asked him with a blush starting to appear on his face, as he locked eyes with the other man.

"Of course!" An equally blushing Minato exclaimed while smiling.


End file.
